


Sacrifice

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes sacrifices have to be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Sacrifice  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angelus/Buffy  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 430  
>  **Summary:** Sometimes sacrifices have to be made.  
>  **A/N:** written for snogged who requested Angelus/Buffy, less is more at my [drabble call](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/553054.html)

_The demon with the face of an angel._ A sad sigh went through her. They sure got it right and that was the problem. If he hadn’t had Angel’s face she could have staked him by now and saved herself and others a lot of heartache and grief. But of course he did and it was the reason she was where she was, chained to the wall waiting for him to come back and do... 

Buffy pulled hard on the chains holding her. She couldn’t believe she had willingly given in to this. But she really hadn’t had a choice. The things he had threatened... no promised to do to her family and friends if she didn’t give herself to him didn’t bare thinking about. The chains rattled as she gave a particularly vicious yank. But it was no use, they held her tight. She wasn’t going anywhere.

“Buffy.” Angelus tsked as he came closer. “You promised me your willing compliance. Are you going back on your word?” Not that he thought she could get out of the chains but she was resourceful. She was the slayer after all.

At the look on his face Buffy quickly shook her head. “No. I’m not.”

A cruel smile hovered on his lips. “Good girl. There are so many things I want to do to you, things Angel would never have let himself imagine much less enjoy. But I know you’re going to enjoy them all.”

A loud gasp was ripped from her throat and echoed around the room as Angelus reached out and ripped the clothes from her body. At the look on her face his smile turned into a grin and for a brief moment she would have sworn Angel was staring at her from behind Angelus’ cruel eyes; that is until he spoke. “You know what they say. Less is more. Besides you won’t be needing clothes any longer.”

Try as she might, she couldn’t quite keep the fear out of her eyes. It was one thing to say you’ll sacrifice yourself for others but something else entirely to actually be put to the test.

The chains rattled as he pulled her unresisting body close to his until she could feel his leather pants biting into her skin. “Relax, Buff. I have no intention of killing you.” His face morphed into his vampire visage at the scent of rich slayer blood pumping beneath the surface of her skin. “At least not until I have my fill of you.” He whispered just before he sank his fangs deep into her neck.


End file.
